A Disturbing Day
by Morty-Lives-Forever
Summary: I had a feeling that something disturbing was going to happen. Something that I wouldn't recover from.


**AN: OK, so I'm guessing that most of you have probably seen 'Ultimate Power'. And if you haven't, I'm assuming that you probably will sometime soon. And may I just say that it was AWESOME! I'll admit, the ending disappointed me a bit, but overall it was pretty cool. So this story is a result from too much sugar, and me and my friend planning world domination a little while ago (we do this almost every month). So anyway, you most likely don't care, so I'll go to the story now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ben10. Nor do I own the song used in this. I'll tell you the name of it at the end, because I don't want to ruin the surprise :)**

**Ben's POV:**

"Hey, what are we going to do today?" I asked. We were all piled into the garage trying to think of something to do since there were no alien butts to kick.

"I don't know, but I'm sure one of us will think of something eventually" Gwen replied.

**10 minutes later:**

No one has said a word for ten minutes. Since we're not going to think of anything anytime soon, I guess my best bet would be to just walk around town to see if I can find something to do that suits my fancy.

"Hey guys, I'm going to walk around for a little bit, you guys just go do your own thing." I said as I exited the garage.

As I was walking around Bellwood, I had the feeling that something disturbing was going to happen, something that I would never fully recover from.

Suddenly, Mike Morningstar fell from the sky. I was shocked, but just as I was about to dial my ultimatrix, he did the unexpected. He started to sing. I suddenly heard music playing, but I had no idea where it was coming from. I recognized the song as "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake.

"I'm bringing sexy back (yeah).

"Them other boys don't know how to act (yeah).

He started dancing around while shaking his hips and pretending to hold a microphone up to his mouth.

"Dirty babe, You see these shackles baby I'm your slave.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave.

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way. (take 'em to the chorus)

This was just….wrong. It was worse than any other blow I've taken from an alien. I knew that I had only seconds left before I would die from this. It already felt like my ears were bleeding, so I decided to just run for it. I could have swore that I heard someone saying "run like the wind, bulls eye" but I didn't really care at that point.

Finally, I made it back to the garage. Gwen and Kevin were still there. Gwen was reading a book and Kevin was working on his car. As I came running in, both of them looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong Ben?" Gwen asked anxiously.

"Mi-Mik, he-he wa- wa was" I said, out of breath.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down Ben." Gwen said.

"Mike Morningstar," Kevin looked up from his car at the mention of Morningstar.

"He was singing! And dancing! And it was horrible! And I thought I was going to die!" I said hurriedly.

Gwen gave me a weird look and Kevin just chuckled a bit.

"Wow, I guess the heat really started to get to you, huh Benji?" Kevin said with a chuckle.

"You don't believe me! But it's true! You believe me, right Gwen?" I asked her.

"Well, it does seem a little far fetched." Gwen replied.

"Why won't you believe me! It's completely true!" I said.

"Sure it is Benji, sure it is." Kevin said as he pushed me out of the garage.

I decided that I didn't need them to believe me, because I knew the truth.

**Epilogue: Mike Morningstar's POV:**

I couldn't believe that he just ran away from me! And I was so good too! I practiced so hard to impress him! And for what? Nothing! 'What else can I do to impress Tennyson?' I thought to myself.

"I got it" I said aloud. I knew what I would do. And there will be no way that he will not be impressed by me this time.

I will grow a mustache. I will name it Timmy. Timmy and I shall rule the world. And when Tennyson crawls up to me, asking to be spared, I shall show him Timmy. He will be so impressed that he will want to rule the world beside me and Timmy. And then we will all live happily ever after.

**AN: Well, I believe that this one turned out decently enough. The song is called "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake in case you didn't see it in the story. Oh and I also wanted to mention that I will be changing my pin name. I figured I'd let you guys know so you didn't start thinking "Oh no. What happened to VampireFan? And why did this crazy person steal her stories?" or something along those lines. So anyway, do you see that button below? Well if you click it, you would make Timmy very happy :)**


End file.
